Love Is Like Lightning
by 1755Alyssa
Summary: Love is like lightning. It's unpredictable, yet so unbelievably beautiful when it hits. It likes up your entire world with its energy, its power… You never want it to hit anywhere else. Finnick and Annie never expected to find solace in each other. But their love was a force of nature – they couldn't control it.
1. Reaping

**LOVE IS LIKE LIGHTNING**

* * *

_Summary: Love is like lightning. It's unpredictable, yet so unbelievably beautiful when it hits. It likes up your entire world with its energy, its power… You never want it to hit anywhere else. Finnick and Annie never expected to find solace in each other. But their love was a force of nature – they couldn't control it. _

* * *

**A/N: **_This story goes from Annie's reaping to the end of Mockingjay. True to the books. All in her POV._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Reaping**

The sun sits low on the horizon, dimly illuminating my rigid silhouette as the unrelenting wind blows through my long, chocolate locks. It runs up my exposed thighs and shoulders as I wrap my arms around myself. Staring into the golden light, I intently listen to the salty water lap at my feet. The heavy winds burn my eyes, but that's not what was bringing the tears forward.

Why is the sky so blue today? Why do the birds still chirp? Why does the water still glisten? So many questions, all unanswered.

The sounds of the busy morning float by my ears; mountainous trucks moving through the district, threatening weapons being thrown around like toys, and intimidating men shuffling to their post.

Reaping day.

The very thought of it makes me shiver fiercely, though not for myself. This year, my brother has turned twelve. This year, he will have his name entered once in the bowl. This year, he may be taken away from me forever. And what would I be able to do? Nothing, that's what.

Shaking the thought from my head, I turn on my heels, the sand squishing between my toes. As I approach the town center, I quickly survey the familiar scene of the Capitol's annual invasion before sneaking past the infinite line of mindless peacekeepers and tip-toeing through my front door. Shutting it behind me, I see my mother sitting at the kitchen table, nervously tapping her fingers against the wooden table. Cautiously, I approach her, smoothly grasping her hand and gazing into her colorless eyes sadly.

I can see the pain behind them, the agonizing memories, the unshakeable sight of watching my older sister die so horrifically in the games. I don't remember Marina very clearly, the only remembrances I have of her being wavering and muddled. I hear she was remarkable, flawless even. The way people talk about her… I long to be like her when I'm older.

Following her death was the passing of my father. His heart attack was unexpected, and though I was still quite young, I can easily put myself back into the shoes of my seven year-old self and feel the raw pain of it all.

Times were tough. My mother slipped in and out of consciousness, only spending about an hour or two _really _with us throughout a week. Arian and I were practically on our own. I got a job weaving nets and piecing together jewelry, anything that would help support our broken family. He spent his time out of school ankle-deep in the seawater, spear-fishing. What a sweet kid.

The sound of soft steps padding into the kitchen shook me from my thoughts. I looked up and smiled, eyeing my brother's ocean blue, button up shirt and khaki shorts. He left the top half of his shirt open, flaunting his young, developing chest. The thought of him "working out" brought a giggle to my lips.

"Hey Ar," I cooed, crouching down to his level. "Well, don't you just look handsome! But, I think you forgot a few buttons there, bud." I began buttoning his shirt until he playfully swatted my hand away, an adorable little smile lighting up his face.

"I'm going for the Odair look," he retorted, ripping his shirt back open. "He's going to be there today, did you know that? I could reach up, and he'd be there!" He gazed up at me with his elated eyes, knowing his idol would be within a yard of him.

The words took the smile from my face. It just brought back my terror that he would be reaped and my family would truly be broken. Hoping he hadn't noticed my silence, I forced a smile on my face and poked his stomach, evoking a laugh from him. "Yeah bud, just like he's there every year. I'm, uh, glad that makes you so… happy." I replied uncertainly. Happiness and the games didn't really mix very well.

"Well, of course! Now come on Annie, get yourself some shoes and let's go! We can't be late!"

Nodding my head gently, I slip on some sandals and grab my brother's hand. We begin our trek to the town center where a large group of wide eyed children stumble their way to their respective areas. I let my mother wander to wherever she likes before turning to Arian. Ruffling his wind-blown air, I plaster a grin to my face and push him to his spot with the twelve year-old boys.

I crease my eyebrows in worry before standing with my school friends with the other seventeen year-old girls. It was now that I realize my name was in there twenty-five times, four extra for the bags of grain and year supply of oil. I let the true extent of my fear hit me, making me light-headed and almost as far gone as my mother. It is overwhelming and awful and just too much.

Suddenly, the sound of Ambrosia Vita's high, Capitol voice brakes the piercing silence in District 4. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!" I can't move my stare from her ocean blue wig as she trots over to the female bowl, her heels clicking against the stage of the Justice Building. Her long fingers dip into the large bowl, picking one and pulling it out excruciatingly slow. Unfolding it, she let her eyes settle upon the chosen child and her lips curved up into a sickeningly sweet smile.

And the world was silent as I heard my name filling the stillness.

I slowly lifted my head to be met with a hundred eyes, though all I could focus on was the look of pure horror on Arian's face. Silent tears streaked down my face as I stared at him, knowing the pain he was enduring right now was beyond words. I am sure he expected a lot out of this Reaping, but this was not one of them. I'm not sure if I expected it either.

"Well Miss Annie, come on." I can see Ambrosia motioning for me to join her on stage, and before I realize it, my feet are slowly dragging me to there. I take my place by her side, looking nowhere but my poor baby brother, whose eyes were wide and red-rimmed. She asks for volunteers, but the square remains silent. Well, thanks guys.

"And now for the male tribute who will be representing District 4…" I can hear our brightly colored escort making her way to the opposite glass bowl, but I can't manage to understand anything. The world is spinning too fast and I feel like I'm losing my balance. I can feel eyes staring into my back, but I'm too consumed by my fear to bother looking. Shifting my eyes to Ambrosia, I see her mouthing words into the microphone, but I don't understand them. Could they be right? How could she possibly be saying Arian's name? My eyebrows scrunch together as a painful throb begins in my temple. My head feels heavy and I don't know what to think.

Looking at him, I can't find my voice as he separates himself from the crowd and slowly walks towards me. Step by step, he makes his way up the stairs. My eyes are wide and fearful as he stands a foot away from me. He's close enough to touch, but I can't seem to move at all. "How delightful, Annie Cresta and Arian Cresta… Would I be wrong in assuming that you two are siblings?"

I turn to look at her, the disgust evident on my face. The hatred flows through my veins and I finally find my voice. "Yes, we are-"

"I volunteer!"

I look into the audience, eyes wide and hopeful, looking for the boy who interrupted me. Scanning the crowd, my eyes finally settle upon one tall, light-haired boy. Or would he be labeled as a man? Whatever he may be, he's just... my savior; Arian's savior. Kai Brooks, the eighteen year-old boy who had been sauntering after me since the second grade. I can't help but feel strangely puzzled. I hope he is doing this to save a young life; I hope he's doing this for the _right_ reasons. "I volunteer as the male tribute!"

After careful consideration, I realize this is a miracle and by then I'm choking up as he strides up to the stage to replace Arian in his spot. Patting my brother on the back, he directs him towards the stairs. I let out a shaky breath, panting in relief as I see him standing back with his friends. I can see the relief in his eyes too.

"Oh, District 4's first volunteer! I think this deserves some applause, doesn't it?" Our personal Capitol dolt begins clapping her hands alone, oblivious to the obvious resentment of the people. I almost feel bad for her; curse my instinctive kindness.

There is silence as everyone presses three fingers to their lips and raises them in the air, praising Kai for his heroic action. Though confused as to why he did it, I turn to him and mouth a sincere "thank you." He gives me a flirtatious smile in return; it feels so out of place in the serious environment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your District 4 tributes! Shake hands you two." Ambrosia takes a step backwards, a giddy smile on her face as we do as told. My palms are clammy as I pry my hand from Kai's, sadly turning to enter the Justice Building.

I let my tears drop to the ground. _I love you guys _so_ much._

* * *

I'm raking my hands up and down the velvet couch, feeling the silky softness under my fingertips. My feet are rhythmically tapping on the wooden floor, in direct correspondence with my heartbeat. I feel a trickle of sweat run along my temple, feeling its way to my chin, and then carelessly dripping onto the ground. My back is tense and I can feel the fear, confusion, anger, hatred, love and sadness coursing through my veins. My vision is blurring and the room appears to be spinning. What has happened to me?

The sound of a door creaking open pulls me out of my thoughts and to the absolutely heartbroken looks on my mother and brother's faces. I can feel the anxiety radiating off of them, effectively penetrating the hard mask I put on. I finally brake down into a fit of gut-wrenching sobs, hunching over and letting the wave of anguish wash over me. They join me on the couch and we all just hold each other, letting our cries of pain and despair fill the silence.

After wasting four of my total visitor minutes, Arian speaks up. At first he is just mumbling on and on about the most random things, but as I piece the small segments together, I realize he is spouting on about Finnick Odair. He's talking about tridents and fishing and nets and traps and the Capitol, and it's hard to keep up with it all, but somehow I do. Somehow, I know exactly what needs from me. He grasps my hands and tells me that he needs a genuine effort from me; he needs me to try and win and come home and walk him to school in the morning. He needs me to help him pack his lunch and comb his hair and smooth out his shirts. It is now that I realize how much he needs me and how much I need him. He says something along the lines of, "have him teach you, _make _him teach you," and I have to guess that "him" means _him._ Hesitantly, he nods and retracts away from me, retreating into his mind. Accepting this, I turn to my mother and see that she's on the verge of disappearing on me, maybe permanently. I grab her face and look at her closely.

"Are you looking at me? Right here mom, this world, right now." I'm trying to be nice, but this is too important for me to let it just slip off her brain. I_ need _her to understand. I _need_ her there.

Shakily, she nods.

"Alright good," I answer curtly, letting go of her face in favor of her hands. "You need to be there for him, okay? He _needs_ you there, and you need to _be_ there. Nod if you understand me."

Nod.

With this, I pull her in tightly, whispering how much I love her in her ear, feeling the tears push themselves forward once again. I blink them away and pull Arian into our embrace. We sit like this for what seems like forever before the doors are roughly forced open and my family is taken away from me. Forever.


	2. Train

**LOVE IS LIKE LIGHTNING**

* * *

_Summary: Love is like lightning. It's unpredictable, yet so unbelievably beautiful when it hits. It likes up your entire world with its energy, its power… You never want it to hit anywhere else. Finnick and Annie never expected to find solace in each other. But their love was a force of nature – they couldn't control it. _

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Train**

My back is being poked and prodded as we're ushered onto the train. As the metallic doors close behind me, my entire being is engulfed in silence as Kai and I take in the luxurious décor. Shimmering chandeliers, exotic foods, and glassy tables; it's all very beautiful and very extreme. It's too much. I don't see how _anybody_, even the crazy Capitol citizens, could feel even remotely comfortable in this environment.

I can hear Ambrosia squawking about the unique elegance of "her people," and how when we finally reach our destination, the wondrous views will be amped up. She's marching us around the entire train, and after learning about every crevice of the place, we're left to our own devices.

I make my way to the common room, not yet wanting to isolate myself in my room. I'm not afraid I'll cry. I'm afraid I won't stop.

I slowly sit down on the silky couch, always suspicious of the Capitol and its weird products. I find myself shivering, not only from the fear of my imminent death, but because I'm still adorned in my beach clothes; shorts and a tank top. I guess I never thought I'd be in this situation.

I feel a soft blanket wrap itself around my shoulders. I glance to my left expecting to find Kai there with a witty pick up line, but instead I'm face to face with the absolutely gorgeous, Finnick Odair. My eyes grow wide. I knew he was attractive before now, but being so close to him is taking its toll on me.

He is glorious. Shockingly so. His bronze skin glows under the fluorescent lighting, as if he were an angel. His chestnut hair looks silky and inviting, and I resist the urge to reach up and run my fingers through it. His white t-shirt clings to his muscles, flaunting his protruding pectorals and swollen biceps. His face looks as if it was sculpted with the Statue of David, with his sky-high cheekbones and plump lips. But his most attractive feature had to be his eyes, a beautiful liquid-y green, and so deep that I feel as if I could fall into them. They're captivating and reflective, not only of me but him too. They tell his story, and remind me of home. They're my new favorite color.

My eyes fall back to his lips, observing his sexy smile and pearly teeth. I know he's waiting for me to speak but his exquisiteness has put me in a daze. I'm trying to formulate words, but all I can do is open and close my mouth dumbly. His smile widens even more as grabs a chair to sit right across from me, leaving only about a foot of space between our faces. I feel my cheeks grow pink, for reasons I can't explain, but the warm feeling that's coursing through my veins is pleasant and delightful.

He sticks his hand out in front of him, holding it there in the air until I shake it lightly. He lifts my hand to his lips and leaves the ghost of a kiss on the back of it, causing the rosiness to spread to my neck as my eyes drop to my lap. He's so intimidating and handsome and lovely… I feel like one of his fan girls.

"I'm Finnick Odair," he begins in a smooth, sultry voice, sending chills down my spine. The feeling is disconcerting. "Nineteen years of age, Sex God of Panem, all that jazz."

After finding my voice, I look back up at him, almost losing it again. Talking to this guy is going to be a roller coaster.

"I am aware," I say, shyly smiling. "Um, I'm Annie… Cresta. Annie Cresta." I feel like a stumbling, stuttering idiot, but he still smiling, so maybe it's just me being naturally insecure. "Seventeen years of age, Goddess of Innocence, all that jazz."

"I am aware," he echoes. "You're quite enchanting, you know. It's terribly obvious that you're trying to blend into the background, but unfortunately for you, you've failed."

He is magical. A mind reader? Maybe.

I let a sly smirk slip onto my face. "Oh? How embarrassing. I guess I'll have to work on being more inconspicuous."

"Inconspicuous? Did you get that from your word calendar?"

And now I'm laughing. _Really_ laughing. And it's liberating. "Well, uh, no… I mean unless you _like_ word calendars. Because in that case, they're positively magnificent!" It's weird. I know I'm joking and so does he, and it feels good. It keeps the games off the brain.

I see a genuine smile grace his flawless face, and soon enough, his throaty chuckle is mirroring my giggling. His eyes are lighting up the room with they're astonishing color. "You're too cute."

I'm blushing again. I can feel it, and I'm desperately trying to hide it from Finnick, but I know he has seen my red cheeks because he's shaking with poorly encased laughter. For some reason, I'm not embarrassed though. I feel so comfortable right now that I can't find any reason I should be. And that's exactly the reason why I should be embarrassed. Because I am talking to this guy who everyone claims to be some kind of master lothario, but he _seems_ so innocuous and disarming that I can't bring myself to see him as that guy anymore. One conversation and he's already convinced me of his transcendence.

We're still howling with amusement when someone obnoxiously clears their throat, adequately ceasing our snickering. Turning, I see Kai standing there red-faced and scowling, clearly not sharing our amusement. His brown eyes reveal his jealousy, but he wasn't really putting forth an honest effort to hide it.

"Mind if I join you two?" he asks, but it almost sounds like a sneer. Someone really needs to learn his manners.

Finnick appears to be a little apprehensive, looking the boy up and down, but being his mentor, he plasters another smile to his face and waves him over to us. Kai ends up right next to me, practically on my lap, his hand resting on my knee. I know I shouldn't feel so uncomfortable, especially since I've known him longer than I've known Finnick, but I can't help but feel tense right now. I don't know if it is his choice in hand placement, how close he is, or the flirtatious smile he's constantly giving me, but it's quite nerve-wracking.

We're all silent, unsure of what to do or say. My eyes keep shifting around the room and I can just feel Kai's eyes on my back. Finnick is just glancing between the two of us, a perplexed look on his face.

"Uh, so how did you two meet?" I can tell he's just trying to break the awkwardness in the room and I send him an appreciative look. His eyes are sparkling; beautiful.

"Oh practically forever," Kai begins, nonchalantly throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Our parents used to be great friends. We really met in second grade and have been _great_ friends ever since. We know each other so well, we're practically family already."

"Sounds like you guys are like brother and sister," Finnick responds, earning a snicker from me. It was obvious Kai meant that we'd be brought into each other's families through marriage, but I can't help but laugh. Maybe it's just Finnick. Maybe I'll never know.

Kai narrows his eyes, not so much that he's glaring, but enough to show his distaste. "Oh no! That'd just be weird. Right An?" He squeezes me even closer, trying to flaunt our "relationship" but it just sounds ridiculous. I almost roll my eyes.

"Uh, yeah… I'm just going to go slip into something else, so I'll see you two at dinner." I shrug out of Kai's embrace and return the green blanket to Finnick, offering my thanks to him. I tell him it was nice to meet him and he says it's his pleasure. I smile at this and he gives me a cute, crooked grin. My heart is fluttering in my chest. He's too flirty. I say goodbye to them both and skip off to my private quarters.

* * *

"In less than twenty-four hours we'll be in the Capitol! Isn't that exciting?"

A chorus of murmurs bounce around the table as Ambrosia babbles on about "the most enjoyable place in the world." It's a wonder she has gotten anything in her mouth at all with all the talking she is doing. I'm sure I could write a seven page report on the bathrooms in the Capitol by now.

Finnick is sitting at the head of the table, with Mags on his left and Ambrosia on his right. I am sitting next to Mags and Kai sits directly across from me, obscurely nudging my foot with his every once in a while. I can't help but think that he is just like Finnick's alternate persona.

Many different aromas are floating around me, causing my head to spin. These peculiar, foreign foods feel weird in my nose.

"The sheets are made from the softest silks and the people there are truly beautiful. The food is even better than this! And the colors! They're absolutely breathtaking! The art is much more resplendent than in your district."

This makes me frown. Homesickness is brewing in my stomach, building and building, and I am sure I am going to burst into a steaming ball of despair any second now. I can't even bring myself to eat. "I can't imagine anything or anywhere better than our home." I keep my eyes trained on my lap, but I can feel Mags securely squeezing my knee. I have not gotten to exchange many words with her, but she seems very sweet. She reminds me of my grandmother; gentle and loving. I glance at her through my right eye and instead see Finnick quietly chuckling to himself. I wonder if he misses home, too.

Ambrosia narrows her eyes at me, clearly displeased. "Yes, well just wait until we arrive! You'll be more than impressed!"

I'm mentally rolling my eyes as I plaster a smile to my face, hoping she'll just leave me to myself. When she begins to prattle on about the Capitol newest fashions – in great detail, I might add – I politely excuse myself from the table and trot back to my room. As I near my door, I hear footsteps following close behind me. Turning, I see Mags hobbling behind me, carrying a small plate in her hands.

She carefully sets it in my hands, a charming smile on her face. She has to be somewhere between eighty and ninety, but her kind face holds a look of eternal compassion and graciousness.

Her head is tilted to the side in thoughtfulness, casually and indiscreetly measuring me up. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she was deciding whether or not she'd win in a fight against me. I'm not sure if I should feel more uncomfortable or content, so I just stand there balancing between the two emotions. Without uttering a word, she abruptly pivots on her heels and totters away.

I'm still standing in the hallway, completely dumbfounded, still holding onto my plate of various fruits and vegetables. Seconds later, I hear another set of footsteps coming my way, and I look around for anything that Mags could have forgotten over here. Instead, I find Finnick standing in front of me, smiling widely, shifting his balance between his feet.

"Hello there, my little tribute." He reaches out and ruffles my hair, leaving it slightly askew. The gesture feels so friendly and serene, leaving a timid smile on my face.

I can feel my eyebrows squeezing together, and my confusion must be apparent because Finnick elaborates. "Mags just told me that we're switching tributes. Now _I_ am your mentor, but I'm not quite sure why. Did you pour her juice for her? Because I know she undoubtedly loathes that."

I'm shaking with laughter, assuring him of my innocence. He grins and plucks a grape off of my plate, pushing me deeper into my state of relaxation. For the first time since getting reaped, I feel genuinely at peace. And all because of one beautiful boy.


	3. Gorgeous

**LOVE IS LIKE LIGHTNING**

* * *

_Summary: Love is like lightning. It's unpredictable, yet so unbelievably beautiful when it hits. It likes up your entire world with its energy, its power… You never want it to hit anywhere else. Finnick and Annie never expected to find solace in each other. But their love was a force of nature – they couldn't control it. _

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Gorgeous**

The Capitol is magnificent, wondrous even. As the train comes to a halt in front of the station, I cannot help but feel that we have entered a new world. This new universe is filled with vivid colors and sweet aromas. The lights shine brighter than the sun, maybe a little _too_ bright, actually. They burn my eyes, and I assume Kai notices this, because his body shields me from the lights as we enter the Training Center. I smile shyly at this; I guess that was nice of him.

The five of us pile into the elevator, silence falling upon our little group as we ascend. Stepping out on the fourth floor, I'm engulfed in smooth satin drapes and soft, sleek sofas. The floor is so polished that I can see my shell-shocked reflection. I can also see the more than amused faces of Finnick and Mags behind me, making no move to disguise their evident pleasure in my amazement.

Tiny mountains of food are already laid out on the glass dining table, an array of sweet and sour smells wafting through my nose. I hate to admit it, but the Capitol really does make an effort to welcome their guests. Even if they are sending us off to our deaths.

Dinner is fun-filled and boisterous, and my inescapable death is far from my thoughts. I am sure we should be talking about the more serious matters at hand, but all I can focus on is this ridiculous story Finnick is telling us about how a turtle swam away with his hat. I am clutching at my stomach and gasping for air as the look of contentment on Finnick's face lights up the night, and makes the room blur to oblivion. My sights are lost in a sea of green, and I'm spinning, spinning, spinning, but I'm not dizzy. He looks as if he is in a daze, his eyes sparkling and his teeth shining. I'm drowning in his pools of emerald, and the air isn't quite getting to my lungs, but I'm not dead yet, so the feeling is enjoyable.

I jump in my seat as Kai's socked foot begins casually grazing my calf, running up and down uncomfortably. My eyes flash to his face, but he looks completely nonchalant, pretending like it is not him assaulting my leg. His small smile reveals his acts though, and it makes me want to slap him across the face. This thought shocks me as I am generally a fairly kind person, but I don't take it back. It is already out there.

* * *

I'm sitting in my room, slowly turning the pages of a Capitol magazine, the weird fashion and art making me crinkle my nose. The styles are so ludicrously unattractive that it is almost comical. The pages are composed of pictures of people with deep blue skin, diamond-encrusted fingernails, and unnaturally long eyelashes. Their lips are painfully large and their torsos are disgustingly thin, and I'm not sure how these two features can coexist on the same body.

I'm choking back vomit when I hear a gentle knock on the door, almost as if the person was hoping I would not hear it. I bounce off the bed and slide open the door, not surprised to find Finnick standing there, hands shoved in his jean pockets. He asks to speak with me and I usher him in, taking pleasure in how awkward he looks. I hop back onto the plush bed and pat the area beside me, waiting till he cautiously sits next to me.

"So," he begins, picking at the threads of my comforter. "What's up with you and Kai? Are you dating, were you dating before? I'm just a little confused on our situation… As a team, our situation as a team, I mean. Uh, um, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but…"

He trails off, glancing around the room until he hears me laughing. I can't help but chuckle at this, because he sounds so uncomfortable and ungainly, so different from his Capitol persona. I feel like I should be recording this to go down in history; Finnick Odair, the confident, sexy, and alluring sex symbol of Panem, is acting like a bumbling fool.

"Mm, uh, oh god, I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry," he mumbles.

He makes a move to get up, but I reach out and snatch his hand, keeping him from leaving. I'm still shaking with giggles, but I'm subdued enough to explain.

"Oh, Finnick. Sweet, sweet, Finnick." I feel so assured and confident that I don't have time to stop in wonder of it. "Kai and I are _just friends_. He is _completely _friend zoned. I mean, I might have had a small, microscopic, diminutive crush on him at one point, but now all I think of him as is the distant friend who heroically volunteered for my little brother. And I do mean a very, very, very small crush. Smaller than small. Teeny-tiny. Miniscule. Inconsequential. And it has been reduced to an unrelenting, passionate, fiery ball of nothing." I feel myself smiling, proud of my little monologue.

His sigh of relief is audible as he expels the breath he was holding. I think I would feel immensely flattered if I thought he had the slightest interest in me. Oh well, I won't let the thought phase me. I'll be dead in a matter of days anyway.

An uncomfortable silence fills the room, so quiet that I can hear our short intakes of air. Finnick clears his throat and brings up the prep team, who will be arriving tomorrow. My eyes grow wide as I imagine myself completely naked in front of three strangers. Being my shy and insecure self, flaunting my less than impressive body isn't really on the top of my priorities list.

His smile reassures me, his green eyes once again sparkling in delight. "Don't worry. It isn't the enjoyable thing in the world, but you'll look beautiful. I mean, not that you aren't such a pretty lady already." He winks.

By the time he leaves, I believe my cheeks are permanently pink.

* * *

The next day, I'm gritting my teeth as my prep team waxes my legs, cruelly ripping my hair out with vigor. Americus, Vomica, and Epson gossip amongst themselves as they torture me to death, words like _Snow, games, _and_ kill_ popping out at me. They all seem a bit ditzy, but their naivety is strangely childish, and almost sweet.

After being plucked, polished, and painted, they tip-toe out of the room, leaving me naked and alone, waiting on my stylist, Xenon. When he does arrive, I'm happily pleased when I see that he is much more domesticated than the other Capitol citizens. He is clothed in an aqua blue V-neck and black jeans. His only extravagant features appear to be his gold-flecked eyelids, shimmering eyelashes, and deep red lips. These highlight his other natural traits, such as his beautiful bronze skin and large, soulful eyes.

Xenon is very kind and very welcoming, always having a cheerful smile on his face. It makes me feel more secure that I will not look completely idiotic during the tribute parade. He asks me about my home and what I love most about it. I tell him that I love the ocean; I love the color and the smell and the way it is always moving. His smile grows wider, apparently satisfied with my response.

After another hour or so of putting me together, Xenon turns me to the mirror.

The girl I am looking at is stunning, magnificent even. She is a tall, thin, confident woman, her body long and lean. Her shiny hair reaches the small of her back, the large curls bouncing with every move. Her lashes are long and dark, perfectly framing her deep – yet shocked – emerald eyes. Her lips are full and red, distinctly contrasting from the silver-blue material of the dress. The halter dress dips low, exposing a fair amount of cleavage, almost making me blush. The sides are cut to the top of her mile-long legs, revealing even more skin, but no so much that the material appears nonexistent. The dress pools at the floor and flows like the sea, the light reflecting off of it and surrounding the woman with a golden light.

This woman is not me. She is far more beautiful.

Xenon and I take the elevator down to the ground floor of the Remake Center, almost making me feel insecure once again with all the eyes that are drawn to me. Usually I would stare at the ground bashfully, but this glamorous, sparkly figure is a more powerful person than I.

When I spot Kai, the first thing that I notice if that he is shirtless, taunting the audience with his defined abs. I almost roll my eyes at the thought; I'm sure he is enjoying the thirsty eyes. His pants are made of the same material as my dress and tiny waves are painted on his stomach. I reach for his hand and we climb into the chariot together, one big blob of blinding lights and exposed skin. Xenon and his stylist, Twisha, remind us to wave and smile before the horses lurch forward.

The first things I notice are the garish lights and shrieking citizens. I refrain from squinting, instead standing my ground and holding my head high. I smile and wave, watching as multihued roses pile at my feet. Kai's hand relinks with mine and lifts into the air, causing the audience to scream with a new lust, an almost violent howling echoing around the City Circle.

They quiet down when the last of the chariots halt in a half circle in front of President Snow's mansion. From down here, all I can see of him is his white beard and rosy lips as he welcomes us to the Capitol. He goes on to introduce us as the tributes of the Seventieth Hunger Games, making it sound as if it was an honor instead of a curse.

"And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

The boom of his voice is swallowed by the colorful crowd once again as we take our final lap to the Training Center. When we dismount from our chariot, I am immediately encompassed in Finnick's warm embrace, hearing his quiet whispering of congratulations in my ear. I dig my face into his shoulder, inhaling the strange scent of Capitol perfume and something so enticing that it could only be described as pure Finnick. It's intoxicating. Pulling away, he keeps his hands on my shoulders, his eyes appraising me.

"Wow, Annie, you look gorgeous. I mean you always do but… wow." His words bring a splash of pink to my cheeks, causing me to drop my head to the floor in an effort to hide it.

"You're prettier," I mumble, deepening the rosiness on my cheekbones.

I hear his melodic chuckle and I look up to see his beautiful smile, even brighter than my dress. And it is then that I know that I am telling the truth. The entire country knows that Finnick is more attractive, sexy, and seductive beyond belief, but the man that lives behind the words is even more unbelievable. His outsides reflect the beauty of his insides. The thought keeps me smiling.

That is until I catch the boy from District One's eye, or rather his forehead. I glance down, wondering what could possibly be so fascinating, and then I remember my dress. It is just a _bit_ more revealing than my usual attire. My less than impressed face doesn't slide by Finnick, though. He turns around, looking at the object of my distaste, then back at me and my… breasts. In his defense, he was only trying to solve the mystery of my thoughts. His cheeks redden slightly, but before I can comment, he sweeps me up into his arms, bridal style, and whisks me back up to our floor. I look up at his still pink cheeks and poke them, smiling as the color deepens. _Yeah Finnick, I noticed and it is absolutely and indefinitely adorable._

* * *

**A/N:** R&R! Thank you for all your thoughtful reviews! _-Alyssa_


	4. Panic

**LOVE IS LIKE LIGHTNING**

* * *

_Summary: Love is like lightning. It's unpredictable, yet so unbelievably beautiful when it hits. It likes up your entire world with its energy, its power… You never want it to hit anywhere else. Finnick and Annie never expected to find solace in each other. But their love was a force of nature – they couldn't control it. _

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Panic**

Waking up the next morning, my confidence from yesterday has all but disappeared. I'm drowning in a mess of sheets and tangled hair as I slowly work my way towards the bathroom. I have already cleaned up and gotten dressed when I hear a knock at the door. I skip over to answer it, allowing a warm feeling to spread across my chest, expecting Finnick to be there leaning against the doorframe, but instead I am met with the more than giddy Ambrosia as she tugs on my arm excitedly.

I am thrown forward as she drags me to the common room, rambling on and on about the Opening Ceremonies as we walk. It is then that I remember that the recap should be beginning soon, and the thought makes me nervous. I can't watch myself surrounded by all those people, the people who will take joy in my death, the people who will try to _kill_ me, and the people that _I_ will have to try to _kill_.

My entire body is trembling by the time we take a seat with Mags, Kai, Xenon, and Twisha, the nerves working their way up my spine and digging a hole in my brain. I look around the room, scanning for any sign of Finnick, but he is nowhere to be seen. This makes me even more nervous, my foot's tapping shaking the couch. Mags seems to sense my tension because she grabs my hand and gives me a toothy smile, offering me the comfort I so desperately need.

The screen of the TV suddenly lights up, the cheerful voices of Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith filling the room. They look like quite a pair on TV, both colorful, sparkly, and way too youthful for their old age. They share a light conversation as the parade begins, complimenting the flamboyant outfits of the passing tributes.

As the seconds tick by, my worry turns to anxiety which becomes a full-blown panic attack. The air isn't getting to my lungs as I pant breathlessly, my eyes following the muscled pair from District One. I don't stand a chance. These other children are strong and confident and huge; my one hundred and seven pound self will be gone by day one. My mouth is dry, so dry that I feel like I'm choking. Ambrosia reaches over and pats my knee, assuring me that I looked lovely. I almost roll my eyes; as if _that_ is the reason I am freaking out.

I abruptly stand up, pushing the sofa backwards, and sprint over to the stairwell, climbing the stairs two at a time all the way up to the roof. I'm hunched over and leaning on my knees when I get to the top, my heart pounding furiously against my chest. I know I should've taken the elevator, but I'm an irrational person; I do what I want.

I stumble over to the edge of the roof and sit down there, my knees folded against my chest. I wrap my arms around them and rest my forehead against my knees, my hair creating a dark curtain that shields me from the rest of the world. I sit there, unmoving, for what seems like hours, just barely keeping my head above the water.

I jump when I feel my hair being pulled from my face and tucked behind my ear. My startled eyes fall on Finnick, who is sitting cross-legged next to me, his fingers lingering against the back of my neck. And then, I'm no longer drowning in my pool of fears, but instead in his jade eyes. The whole world is lost to me as we gaze at each other, his left hand still tickling the standing hairs on the back of my neck. It is amazing how much of an effect this boy has on me, and it scares me to no end.

"I can't do it," I whisper breaking the silence. My eyes drop to my hands in front of me, my eyes watering unstably. His hand moves from my neck, and the lack of warmth freezes my bones. His hand glides down to my shoulder arm, grasping my hand in both of his.

"Can't do what?" he asks, his voice as gentle as his touch.

My mouth is opening and closing, but no words come out. I am choking on my words, the thoughts falling to my throat and strangling me. Finnick slowly lifts his hand, as if not to frighten me, and strokes my chin, causing the words to spill out faster than I had intended.

"I can't kill anyone! I just can't! I know it seems weak and pathetic, but there is no way I could ever live with myself knowing that I caused someone else harm. And I mean, even if I wanted to, how could I?! I'm not as tall or strong or heavy as these other people! The only weapon I can use is a knife and that's just in the kitchen! I am going to be dead within the first five minutes!"

I am breathless by the end of my rant, my eyes wild and my lower lip quivering.

His eyes are soft and _green_, piercing through my soul with his intense gaze. I can't tell if he bears a look of sadness or some other unidentifiable emotion, but I find that I cannot find the will or wish to look away.

"Annie, feeling this way is _not _a bad thing; I wish you weren't so ashamed of it. Look, there is goodness and there is badness. I mean, of course some of us like to think that we are just one or the other, but _I_ think that we are all just a mix of both. We all have done bad things before and there is just no getting around that. But as much as I'd like to think that I am always right, I have come to the conclusion that normality's don't usually apply to you; there is absolutely nothing normal about you. You're_ just_ goodness, Annie. There isn't the smallest bit of bad intentions in your whole being. You're sweet and kind, beautiful and generous; your wit and intelligence exceed all expectations. You are just… _perfection_." His voice caresses me as they roll of his tongue, sending chills down my spine. I'm so consumed by my distress that I don't notice the slight pinkness sprouting on his cheeks.

My mind is reeling, my jaw dropped open in shock. His description of me sends bursts of warmth throughout my chest, moving away from my heart and floating down to my toes. I feel as if I am on fire, but I do not yet feel the pain of it yet, only the comforting heat enveloping my body. I am trying to process the mixture of feelings that are coursing through my veins – happiness, confusion, frustration, anxiety, despair, loss, lust, need – and my brain feels like baby food.

His thumbs are stroking the back of my hand, slowing the blood that is pumping furiously in my ears. I'm surprised I can even hear his voice over the obnoxious thumping.

"You will be fine, Annie. I promise you. You said you can use a knife when you're cooking? Right? Well, then think of the arena as your kitchen. Yeah? You're going to _live_, I promise. I am going to do absolutely everything in my power to get you out of there alive and back to your family." _And you_, I think.

"I don't know how," I whisper. "The interviews, the allies… I'm not sure how to do _any_ of it."

A shy, yet playful smile graces his lips, and I can feel a similar one spreading on my own face. His eyes shine in glee, the lines of worry on his forehead vanishing.

"Well that's what I'm here for, silly! You know, I'm not _just_ the masterpiece of the Capitol. I happen to know my stuff."

My smile widens at this, causing his pearly teeth to beam back at me.

"Are you feeling better?"

I timidly nod my head, my knotted thoughts detangling themselves.

"Finnick, I'm sorry for being such a big mess. I thought I'd handle getting reaped a lot better than that," I admit.

He gingerly pats my head and rises, stretching his arms and legs before offering a hand to me. It isn't until I am fully standing up that he rests his hands on my shoulders and answers me.

"Don't apologize. I was _so_ much worse." Somehow, I can't get myself to believe this. "You're doing great, Ann."

_Ann_. This is the first time he has ever called me this and it makes me shiver in delight. I have a whole colony of butterflies fluttering around in my stomach, but the feeling is a welcome one, and it makes me feel a little less insecure.

"So, do you have a game plan, wise sir? Or are you just making it up as you go along?" It's nice to be able to tease him again. I feel a familiar gleam shining in my own eyes as I look up at him.

"Oh, Cresta, when will you learn not to underestimate me?"

* * *

I am standing in the Training Center, mindlessly tying and untying knots with a foot-long piece of rope as my eyes follow Finnick's every move. He is effortlessly throwing tridents and knives and spears at various targets, barely wavering from the center. Watching him work is so terribly mesmerizing, his defined biceps and strong hands keeping me in a daze. His bronze hair appears golden under the fluorescent lighting, and he has a concentrated expression on his face. He is so beautiful.

I find myself blushing at the thought. I don't know why that still seems to embarrass me – seeing as any and every person to every walk this planet thinks so too – but the thought of his soulful eyes and bright smile get me nervous and excited all too quickly. I guess you could say I have the smallest of crushes on him.

"Why are you so red-faced?"

His voice pulls me out of my thoughts, his curiosity sewed into every word. He walks over to me and appraises my innocent stance with accusatory eyes, making me shy away. There is _no way_ I am about to tell him anything.

He lifts a finger and tenderly pokes my rosy cheeks, reminding me of when I did this to him at the Opening Ceremonies. Thoughts of that night, and the reason for his embarrassment, cause the color in my cheeks to deepen, warming my entire face. His expression turns smug as he stretches his arms and "indiscreetly" flexes them. Little schoolgirl giggles erupt from deep within my chest as a place my hands on his chest and push him away lightly.

"Ow." He rubs his hand over his chest, feigning intense pain. "That really hurt, you know; how inconsiderate of you." His lips pout in the cutest of ways, making me melt into a puddle of amazement and drool.

"Aw, how can I make it up to you, you poor baby?"

"Well, you_ could_ kiss it all better." He gives me one of his special "Finnick smiles," adding in a suggestive wink and pointing to his chest.

"Yeah, you wish, loser." I poke my tongue out at him before skipping away, moving to where he was when he was throwing his arsenal of weaponry.

I think I hear him say something along the lines of "yeah, I do," but I soon disregard this when he says, "No, _you _wish." He jogs to my side, gently bumping his hip with mine as I roll my eyes at him. "That's a pretty good knot you got there." He takes it from my hands, examining it closely. "No, that's a _really_ good knot."

"Well, of course it is. I did it." I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly, swatting his hands away from me as he tries to poke me in my side.

"Ticklish, are we?" He lifts an eyebrow curiously, moving his hands toward me tauntingly. And then, the night is lost with his hands firmly on my sides and a fit of care-free giggles.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long update time! And thanks to all of you who waited patiently for the second half. _Totally aced my finals_. By the way, do you guys think I'm rushing it? She _did_ creep up on him! R&R! _-Alyssa_


	5. Trained

**LOVE IS LIKE LIGHTNING**

* * *

_Summary: Love is like lightning. It's unpredictable, yet so unbelievably beautiful when it hits. It likes up your entire world with its energy, its power… You never want it to hit anywhere else. Finnick and Annie never expected to find solace in each other. But their love was a force of nature – they couldn't control it. _

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Trained**

_Thud, thud…_

My palms are sweating, the lethal weapons slipping easily through them. I impatiently wipe my hands on my pants and collect my knives, returning to my throwing point.

_Thud, thud…_

And two more misses. I can feel the frustration consuming me as I throw my head back and sigh, rubbing at my eyes to check for cataracts. It is far into the night, and Finnick and I have been practicing with my throwing skills for well over two hours. My fingers ache from clenching the handles all too tightly, the crescent outlining of my nails imprinted in my palms.

I am angrily swatting at the stray pieces of hair when Finnick walks over and grabs my hands, waiting until I stop blowing on a single strand to release them. He gazes intently at me as he runs the tips of his fingers around my face, moving my hair from my line of sight and resting his palms on my cheeks. My heart is pounding so loudly in my chest and I blush at the thought of him hearing it. He smirks slightly as his thumbs trace the hollow space below my eyes.

"Maybe you should take a break," Finnick suggests, his faint whisper being swallowed by the large room. His hands slide down my arms – sending soft shivers down my spine – and take my own, gently tugging me towards the door. I am shaking my head, incomprehensible mumbles of "no" and "stay" spilling from my mouth. I am trying to shake my hand from his grasp but he is much stronger than me and I trying not to trip over my stumbling feet. I think Finnick can see my overwhelming exhaustion because he sweeps me up into his arms just as he did that day of the Opening Ceremonies; and then I am asleep.

When I wake the next morning, I am sprawled across my bed, wrapped in a weird mixture of the silky sheets and my long, tangled hair. I list my head from the mess of pillows and peer curiously down at the large green shirt that I am clad in, wondering how I ever got in this. My cheeks grow warm at the thought of Finnick seeing me in my underwear, especially the lacy lingerie the Capitol has supplied me with.

Cheeks red, I strip myself from the layers of blankets that are wrapped throughout my legs. I stretch my arms above my head, hearing grotesque _pops_ and _cracks_ fill the silence in the room. Standing up, I exit my chambers and follow the sweet scents of breakfast down the hallway. I stop at a long table lined with an infinite supply of delicacies that only the Capitol could ever conjure up. Mags is sitting at the head of the table, gnawing at some exotic looking fruits and breads with her gums. Kai and Ambrosia sit across from each other, the former poking and prodding at all the foreign foods and the latter grimacing in disgust. Shifting my eyes, I see Finnick with a plate stacked high with food. I can only see the back of his bronze head as he reaches to grab another one. I roll my eyes, watching as he arranges a small assortment of pancakes and fruits and other sweet smelling delights onto it. He moves to set it beside Kai, then apparently reconsiders as he shakes his head and sets it beside Ambrosia. Before I know it, I am laughing at his almost child-like worries, the light giggles joining in with the clinking of silverware on plates. All three of twist in their seats to look at me, but all I can see is how when Finnick smiles, it lights up the room and his sea-green eyes sparkle in the most intriguing of ways. He motions for me to sit down next to our colorful escort, patting the seat to his right.

"Well, good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Finnick exclaims, his pearly white teeth shining brightly. He gestures to the plate he set next to Ambrosia as I sit down in the plush, crimson chair. "For you, m'lady."

My cheeks warm as I think about he must have been thinking about me. Oh Finnick, you sly dog, you.

"So, you two will be off to training today with all the other tributes. Any questions, concerns?"

I place my hands in front of myself on the table, sighing in faux annoyance. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow your roll there, speed-racer. I just got my breakfast."

I smoothly cut off a piece of pancake and place it at my lips, slowly nibbling on the edge of it. I look up when he scoffs in mock offense, his mouth agape and his eyebrows drawn together. "Well, little miss, aren't you sassy today."

"I've got a lot of sass."

A small smirk tugs at the corner of his lips, his eyes sparkling with withheld laughter. His eyes are so _green_, like bottomless pools of emerald; they are the same shade of the shirt that he had dressed me in. I feel a blush work its way up onto my cheeks and his smile grows, the smugness emanating off of him. I _know_ he can't _possibly_ know what I am thinking, but he must be pretty confident it is about him because he tilts his head so he is looking at me through his black lashes, his lips slightly parted and pink. He's so sexy. It's no wonder he's got so many Capitol women pining after him.

That thought brought me out of my stupor.

* * *

Training begins at ten o'clock that morning. Kai and I walk down together ten minutes prior.

I am wringing out my hands as we walk in, my eyes glued to the ground. I know it is probably not a good first impression, especially under the circumstances, but becoming the best of friends with my fellow tributes isn't exactly on my to-do list. Maybe in a different environment we could discuss the vital importance of dental hygiene.

Very few minutes pass before a tall woman calls everyone's attention to her with the tap of her shoes against the hardwood. After explaining several simple ground rules and describing the various work stations, the whole group disperses throughout the room. I immediately shuffle over to the survival work stations, first starting with making a fire. I'm not sure how useful this will be, considering how ridiculously stupid it would be to set a fire during the games, but I decide to try it anyway. After multiple attempts and discouraging failures, I finally get a small fire going on my fourteenth try. Smiling to myself, I make sure I have mastered this phenomenon by lighting one more, and then another. I guess you could say I am pretty content with myself right about now.

Next, I move onto the berry-picking station, where you have to distinguish between those fruits with exquisite taste and those that will be the cause of your imminent death. I am glad I came to this one, because I have realized that within my first meal, I would have died ten times over. Oops, well I guess we all have our talents.

Knot tying just happens to be mine. When I move to this station, I am immediately immersed in a homey atmosphere. I sit on the ground with my legs crossed, mindlessly tying and untying intricate knots with the simplest of tugs and pulls. The instructor tries to challenge me with precarious hammocks and nets and ladders, but none of this phases me. I only have to imagine myself sitting on the dock back home, my feet dangling over the edge, as the sweet scents of the ocean swirl around me. I remember how I'd tie and tie and tie until my fingers were raw and red. I wonder if Finnick ever did that before his games; just sat by the ocean, playing with rope. Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. I hope he did. I wouldn't be the only one with a stupid pastime.

After what seems like endless hours, the first training session is done. I realize that I have wasted the better part of five hours, but once you are comfortable, it is hard to shake yourself out of that familiar stupor. I hear that we are invited back there in a few hours before I sprint off to the elevator, hoping to be left in peaceful solitude. Luck does not seem to be on my side though as I am left squished in the corner of an enclosed area with _all_ of the Careers. I hear names being thrown around, like Calix and Adira from District One, and Lorcan and Dariela from Two. I stand in the back, trying to remain invisible as they lightly chat and laugh amongst themselves. First the tributes from One leave, leaving me to sigh in quiet relief. At this, the other two kids turn to me just as the silver doors open, assuring me that they were aware of my presence this entire time.

"Come back later, Four. Show us what you got and maybe we'll let you hang with us." And then they were gone.

Arriving back on my floor, I slowly shuffle over to the common room where I notice Kai already sitting on the couch with Finnick, Ambrosia, and Mags.

_'Damn it, should've taken the stairs,'_ I sigh.

They all turn to me, smiles growing on their faces as questions about how training went are shot at me all at once. Rolling my eyes, and seeing the already occupied couch, I sprawl out on the floor, hair everywhere and face down. I hear them chuckling at me, but I can only groan unappreciatively in response, my nose still digging into the thick carpet.

It smells of flowers, the lovely scents of roses and lilacs floating through my nose; it is quite distasteful. How could this item, meant for a less than savory part of our anatomy, smell of such alluring fragrances? Though intended to be enjoyable, I cannot see how the perfumes of this simple rug could be a higher priority than bringing peace to the country. I'm left to my imagination, wondering if the Capitol monkeys who infused this carpeting with the smell of rainbows ever considered how the Districts suffer from poverty and stomach-wrenching hunger.

I'm ripped from my reverie when I feel a warm body plop down next to me. I roll onto my side, my eyes growing wide as I see Kai close beside me, his face inches from mine. For reasons unbeknownst to me, this puts a wide smile on my face, the absurdness of the his expression bringing small giggles to my lips. Kai lays parallel to me, his eyes and smile bright with something that I can only describe as passion. Or was it eagerness? Hm, maybe I can't quite pin it.

I slyly glance past him at the older crowd on the sofa, another mixture of emotions. First I look to Ambrosia, whose eyes are full of wonderment and curiosity, her manicured hands clasped tightly in front of her face and her nails clicking together impatiently. Her smile is wide and hopeful, which only fuels my inquisitiveness. '_The Games aren't for a few days…'_

Mags almost looks… what is that, happiness? Approval? She has a soft grin on her sweet, old face, but her eyes show that she is silently bothered and maybe a little anxious. I want to ask why, knowing she will be nothing but gentle, but my eyes have already drifted to the final occupant of the couch before I can think too far into it.

Finnick looks almost uncomfortable in his seat, shifting awkwardly from side to side. I never thought I could ever associate those words with the notorious Sex God of Panem, but under the circumstances, I cannot think of a better fitting description. His lips are pursed thoughtfully as his apprehensive eyes never deviate from the two of us. The crease between his eyebrows seems to be an unmistakable sign to his displeasure, but it is also shamelessly evident that he is trying to disguise it with contentment.

Finnick should really work on his acting skills.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I've edited and improved! I feel better about this now, but feel free to leave critical reviews! I could use the help. R&R! _-Alyssa_

***IMPORTANT A/N* **

**Dear readers and reviewers, my computer has recently crashed and I have lost ALL my files; I am quite upset about this fact. Right now, I am just trying to get my files back so I can retrieve the first half of Chapter 6. I also have to go to my aunt's funeral in a couple days, so I am truly sorry for the impending wait for the next chapter. Thank you guys so much for your patience!**


End file.
